


A whimsical guy

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Jeremiah doesn't trust this new guy Kurdy is so close to





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, whimsical

Jeremiah couldn't take his eyes from the guy who was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, a plate with soup in front of him, the backpack beside his chair.

"Why did you bring him here," he asked Kurdy, his partner, his friend. But since he had met this whimsical guy everything seemed to change.

"It's raining cats and dogs and he was hungry."  
And he had saved my life, Kurdy thought, but he wouldn't talk about this.

"I don't trust him. He's cracked."

"A lot of people are."

"He says, he is God."

"No, he doesn't. He says he's God's messenger."

And the things he had told him about let Kurdy's blood still run cold. If Smith was right and this was the future the Big Death had been just the beginning.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
